


Be the One.

by Miyuko



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, but only prior to the start of this. the baby's already been born, tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuko/pseuds/Miyuko
Summary: On a day like another, a girl called Red sets out on a journey with her Squirtle, and her son.





	Be the One.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've been making OC avatar designs for years for pokemon. so lets try and use a few. okay?. Okay.

It was a sunny day in Palette town, a day much like any other.

Our protagonist, Red was reading against a tree, it was what she did much of the time.

The town was small and closed off to people who weren't trying to get to cinnabar without going through Fuchsia and the Seafoam islands. Nearby was a small toddler maybe around a year old, in a cat Pokémon inspired onesie, the child's name was Satoshi. He was a curious child, who thankfully had not begun to crawl yet.

Satoshi was Red's son.

Being one of two teenagers in this town, had been to blame for him, and while Satoshi's father had gotten away scot free, even getting to go on a Pokémon journey of his own, she had not.

 It didn't help that the townspeople were content to remain here, outside of the Okkido family (or Oak as they were more widely called).

Red probably wasn't here real name, but whatever it had been, hadn't been used in so long she'd forgotten.

The trainer card she'd gotten on turning ten with her birth name had expired, on top of probably lying somewhere in a ditch on route 1.

 The Rattata on it tended to be Vicious to unfamiliar humans or humans in general, swarming on them and biting and tackling. Pokémon faired a much better chance, but few had Pokeballs, to risk using them on the route's Pidgey.

But, Red Consoled herself at least the town had excellent Wi-Fi. Professor Oak had needed it for his research after all. A shame his grandson hadn't checked in, in quite a while.

Shigeru was always kind of a jerk, getting a Bulbasaur and having a clear advantage against Brock tended to do that.

The Professor himself had been kind to Red. He also had the town's few Pokémon, well okay, Two.

They were mostly used to help delivery people enter Palette these days.

He’d had three prior to Shigeru leaving.

Pokémon themselves were rather odd, a mix of at or near human level intelligence, and what her books called "animal" level instincts.

She’d kept away from Route 1.

The sea had also blocked off, the next nearest route.

 She'd also avoided the few travellers who'd come through.

Especially after having Satoshi

But still, she was curious

Especially after her brief time seeing Shigeru's Bulbasaur

She book marked her page, putting the paperback novel in her pocket

She dusted herself off, and picked up her son.

The boy fussed, having been watching Pidgey fly over the town.

"Come on. Let’s get inside, the Pidgey will fly again tomorrow" she said. Hoping that was what her son had been watching.

"Oh Red, there you are, can I talk to you for a minute" It was the Professor. "Well, it couldn't hurt" she thought

And so she went into the lab

It was thankfully air conditioned

It was a small lab

Satoshi looked around wide eyed in her arms, wriggling

The two Starter Pokémon, were out of their Pokeballs.

A Squirtle, and a Charmander. Despite her name Red had always preferred the colour blue.

Squirtle seemed like a good choice in that you would at least always have access to clean water on your journey.

Oak cleared his throat

Satoshi fussed, wanting to play with the Charmander, and its flaming tail.

Because he was a toddler

"Sorry Professor." she said.

"It’s no trouble" he spoke.

 "Would you mind picking up a package for me?" he asked.

 "Professor ...are you kidding me..?" she said

"Sadly I’m getting older." he said.

 "Professor, I don't even Have a Pokémon, or a license to train them" she said, looking slightly annoyed

"Well, I can solve both those problems. How would you like to choose between one of these two?" said Oak, smiling.

 Red was taken aback. Having not expected this today.

"Hey don't we get a say in the matter" said Squirtle, speaking up.

Charmander nodded

 "Of course you do. But maybe Red has a preference" said Oak.

 "Squirtle." said Red.

 Charmander looked happy.

 He liked this town, and napping in the lab.

 "..Eh I’ve got nothing better to do" said Squirtle.

 "Do you want to go in your ball or stay out" asked Oak.

 "What are you kidding me, I’m staying out." said Squirtle.

 "Works for me anyways.  Trying to send him out is kind of. Not happening while I’m carrying Satoshi" said Red.

"You could just, Not take him" said Squirtle. "Not happening." she said.

"Well it lets me stay out of the ball. So I can't complain too much" said Squirtle.

 Oak handed Red a small plastic card.

 It was a trainer card.

 "There now there should be no problems" he said with a smile.

 "Holy. -how long have you had this"

 "A day, unfortunately the mail people have refused to send my other package so you'll need to return with that." he said sheepishly.

 Red sighed.

 "Alright, I’ll go do that, and then pack" she said

 "Pack up everything. But take what you need to travel. I don't think you should Stay in this town." he said.

 "Are you kicking me out" she asked suspiciously.

 "-well no you're free to come back anytime. But considering how this town is about you, and how closed off it is. It’s not exactly a good place for a growing boy." he said, sheepishly.

"And I do want my old Squirtle to see the world" he said further

"Now we're talking" said Squirtle.

"For a respected Professor, you're really bad at explaining yourself" said Red. "It's a problem I’ll never get over I’m afraid" he admitted.

And so, Redland her Squirtle left.

She brought Squirtle to her home, putting Satoshi in a high chair as well.

He immediately got onto a table, wanting to feel tall

"So do you have an individual name or should I just keep calling you Squirtle" she asked as she began packing up.

Squirtle thought to himself. "Well the professor called me Roshi. And to be honest I like the name" he said. "It's a nice name. Let’s go with it" she said.

"Yeah, if you’re going to ask; I didn't have a Given name. So to speak like you humans do. Bred in captivity after all" he said, Exploring.

"So why are you so low powered."

 "You’ve gotta knockout things to actually get power. We just swatted them away" said Roshi shrugging

"Makes sense." she said

Packing went easily.

It helped that she was the only one living here

Her mother had died when she was ten, her father much earlier.

she tended to think of them when watching TV, shows they would have liked

That sort of thing

She sighed

It wasn't good to dwell

She looked at herself in the mirror

She looked tired lately

She’d need a haircut at some point too

And knowing Satoshi he'd start pulling soon.

 He was at a curious age after all

(On the table Roshi was entertaining the boy)

She finished packing.

Eventually

She deposited what she could in the pc. She’d withdraw things later. The rest she could carry easily went in her bag

it helped so much that Pokémon centers were free to trainers.

Unlike human doctors

Roshi was impressed at how much she'd packed, and so quickly.

The Professor had never been the fastest at such things

"Let’s go." she said at last, picking up Satoshi. -she'd need to invest in some sort of carrier once she got to Pewter

"Yes!" Said Roshi excitedly

And so they entered Route 1.


End file.
